Darren Hibbard
Darren Hibbard is an offensive linefur for the Grand Rapids Dragons. History Darren Hibbard was born to a relatively well-off family in the Los Angeles area, and had plenty of opportunities to succeed. He was an active boy growing up despite his weight, which given his species was seen as normal, even though some of his classmates gave him grief over it. Playing baseball and a little bit of soccer was fun for little Darren, but it was when he started playing football for a local youth team when he was 9 that he found his calling. Despite struggling to stay within the weight limits, he had a lot of fun being able to finally push people around for a change. And when he got a scholarship to the prestigious St. Francis Academy, which was known for producing professional-caliber linemen, Darren was guaranteed a ticket to stardom. Not having to worry so much about his weight allowed him to build up his strength, and he was already having college scouts looking at the then 280-pound young hippo as a future anchor to their lines. He could play all five positions on the offensive line, and was an excellent defensive tackle for St. Francis, while his mean streak served him well on both sides of the line. Darren was a fixture on the All-State teams, specifically at right tackle, where he protected a southpaw quarterback's blindside and helped lead the Cavaliers to a state championship in the highly competitive 6A division. By then, Darren was fielding offers from all over the country, but he decided to stay home and go to Cal Furry Tech, who was more famous for their baseball team but starting to become a force in the Pac-Furry Conference. He decided to stay on offense and started his very first game as a true freshman at left guard, and was instrumental in the Panthers' rise to winning the South Division championship, but lost a heartbreaker in overtime to Oregon Ursine in the title game. He was 2nd-team All Pac-Furry and 1st-team All-Freshman that year, but the accolades would quickly pile up. The next season, Darren would make 1st-team All Pac-Furry and 1st-team on the All-American squad as a guard; he could still play all five positions and moved over to left tackle when the starter was injured for a couple weeks. He decided to come out and declare for the UFFL Draft after a spectacular 2013 season, where one rival coach declared Darren to be "the best lineman I've ever seen, past or present, and probably future." Though he came out early, Darren said at his announcement that he fully intends on completing his degree in business management. When he is not on the gridiron, Darren exemplifies the stereotypical SoCal "chill" lifestyle as he is laid back and generally a good guy to get along with. He has a thing for movies and is an active member of the Drama and Cinema Club at Cal Furry Tech, which has led to cameos on a couple minor cable shows through his connections. His free time is usually spent just relaxing, or at times he can be found roaming the beaches with his closest friends ("Redondo Beach is where it's at." - DH) and looking for a good time. But he knows that those good times will have to wait if he wants to be a UFFL superstar. Contract Info Statistics Individual Current Season: Win-Loss Record Total Record: 16-17 Playoffs: 0-1 Regular Season: 16-16 Category:Hippopotamus Category:Offensive Linemen Category:Grand Rapids